Signs of an angel COMPLETE
by MysticFantasy
Summary: Bobby sees someone is watching over the family even after death.


**Signs of an angel**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

(Disclaimer: _I own no part of this movie or the characters. If I did I would keep Jack all to myself!_ )

**.**

**.**

It was Christmas morning.

Bobby sat on the couch with Angel as he watched Daniela and Amelia happily tear apart the wrapping paper that stood between them and their presents.

He smiled lightly when he saw a tall figure with glittering wings appear, standing over them with a smile as the light from the white wings fell onto the two girls.

_"I'll always be watching over you girls."_

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Bobby stood in his suit a few feet from the alter as he watched his brother say his wedding vows.

He caught sight of the white winged angel appear and seemed to sprinkle something into the wine that Angel and Sofi were about to drink to symbolize their union as husband and wife.

_"My wedding gift. A strong, happy and loyal union. Congratulations you guys."_

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Bobby smiled happily seeing his first nephew in the arms of his sister-in-law.

Angel and Sofi were practically in tears at the sight of their newborn son, whom they named Jackson.

The smiling angel appeared and gently touched the cheek of the nephew named after him.

_"Uncle Jack will be watching over you every day of your life."_

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

It was a warm spring afternoon.

The girls were chasing their puppy around the yard, Angel was holding his son who was drinking a bottle of milk and Jerry was standing the grill.

Bobby sat next to Angel and watched with horror as his nieces dog suddenly ran toward the street with Amelia following after.

His eyes went wide when he saw a car coming and he jumped into action. He was still running when he saw Amelia would have another rescuer.

The angel easily stepped onto her untied shoelace, causing her to trip and fall onto the grass just as the car rushed by.

Bobby got to Amelia along with her parent's. She was alright.

His eyes went to the angel that rescued her and smiled.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

He stood before the judge feeling nervous.

Would he be allowed back into the league or not?

"Robert Mercer, it is the decision of this court that you will..."

Bobby spotted the blessed angel kneeling next to the judge and place a hand on his shoulder. The judges face changed from harsh to somewhat relaxed.

"...be lifted from your suspencion and can return to the sport of major league hockey on the condition that you don't cause more trouble again. Is that understood?"

Bobby nodded and the case was dismissed.

Everyone left the room but Bobby had stayed behind. His eyes on the angel standing before him who was smiling happily.

"You didn't have to do that for me Jackie. I could deal with rejection." he said with a weak smile.

_"That's what brother's are for. They help each other and look out for one another."_

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

_"Wake up Bobby. Wake up."_

Bobby's tired eyes opened enough to see the unmistakable face of his dead brother.

_"It's not your time to go yet Bobby."_

"Jack...it wa...your...either." Bobby stammered through the pain.

He watched as his late brother reached out and touched his forehead. Bobby felt the warmth coming from the hand and felt a little more aware of things.

_"There hadn't been enough time to get to me but there's still time for you Bobby."_

"Jack...let me...w-with you an m-mom..." Bobby pleaded as he felt his tears slip from his eyes and mix with the blood on his face.

_"Sorry Bobby. I can't let you do that. It's not your time. Believe me, I wish that you could be with me and mom. She misses you."_

"I...her and...you too."

_"I miss you too man. But you know that I'm always around. Watching out for you guys, the girls, our nephew...Like a guardian angel."_

"Are...a-angel." Bobby weakly declared with a faint smile.

His brother smiled lightly as red and blue lights appeared.

People were suddenly around him and he was being moved toward an ambulance.

"You must have someone up there watching over you mister." a medic stated.

Bobby hid a smile as his eyes remained on the face of Jack Mercer.

His guardian angel.


End file.
